User talk:Cragiled dyrium
Welcome Hi, welcome to IRC Camps Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Charlie page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Nalyd Renrut (Talk) 16:36, August 18, 2010 Hey, IRC Camps starts tonight at 5:30 PM eastern time! Please look at the side bar for the new link, and try to come early if you can. Nalyd Renrut - Legendary Snipe! 13:55, September 4, 2010 (UTC) Sure, just upload it to the wiki. Nalyd Renrut - Legendary Snipe! 15:10, September 4, 2010 (UTC) Hey! New episode tonight at 5:30! Please remember to update your character page, and help with relationships/conflicts/friendships/alliance pages!Nalyd Renrut - Legendary Snipe! 12:31, September 11, 2010 (UTC) Hey! New episode tonight at 5:30 eastern time! Thanks to everyone who's been updating their character pages! Nalyd Renrut - Legendary Snipe! 11:35, September 18, 2010 (UTC) New IRC Camps episode tonight at 5:30 pm! Be there, or be square. (Or at least message me if you can't come. XD) Nalyd Renrut - Legendary Snipe! 11:21, September 25, 2010 (UTC) Hey, Crag, would you like to make Katie and Charlie to become friends? --[[User:TDALindsayfan1|You make me]] Feel like I'm livin' a 14:12, September 26, 2010 (UTC) New IRC Camps episode tonight at 5:30! Shane won't be there, and there is a chance I'll miss it. If I'm not there at 5:30, I'll message you ASAP to tell you when we'll do the episode.Nalyd Renrut - Legendary Snipe! 11:46, October 2, 2010 (UTC) New episode tonight at 5:30! Nalyd Renrut - Legendary Snipe! 13:14, October 9, 2010 (UTC) New IRC Camps tonight at 5:30! If you have any ideas for a challenge/episode title, please let us know! Nalyd Renrut - Legendary Snipe! 11:49, October 16, 2010 (UTC) Tonight, an all new episode of IRC Camps at 5:30! Nalyd Renrut - Legendary Snipe! 12:13, October 23, 2010 (UTC) New episode tonight at 5:30! Be there, or be square. (But, if you don't come, that's cool too I guess.) Nalyd Renrut - Legendary Snipe! 12:04, October 30, 2010 (UTC) New episode tonight at 5:30! It's possible the episode will be postponed, I'll notify you guys on Chatango if it is. Would anybody be able to come tomorrow?Nalyd Renrut - Legendary Snipe! 13:34, November 6, 2010 (UTC) New episode tonight at 5:30! Nalyd Renrut - Legendary Snipe! 12:18, November 13, 2010 (UTC) Tonight at 5:30 PM, the final six compete in a tasty challenge! :D Nalyd Renrut - Legendary Snipe! 12:38, November 20, 2010 (UTC) Two episodes tonight! PLEASE MESSAGE ME IF YOU CAN'T COME. Nalyd Renrut - Legendary Snipe! 12:44, November 27, 2010 (UTC) Hey! Due to scheduling issues, we're doing the final three tonight at 5:30! Message me if you can't come! --Nalyd Renrut - Legendary Snipe! 20:35, December 3, 2010 (UTC) Hey, the finale is this Friday at 5:30 PM! If you can't make it, please message me and tell me who you want to vote for! --Nalyd Renrut - Legendary Snipe! 20:23, December 6, 2010 (UTC) Tonight! The finale is at 5:30 PM tonight! MESSAGE ME IF YOU CAN'T COME. --Nalyd Renrut - Legendary Snipe! 11:15, December 10, 2010 (UTC)